


Sea of Lovers

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballerina Keith, Beautiful Keith, Dancing, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Kissing, M/M, Sea of Lovers Christina Perri, Smitten Lance (Voltron), Trust, ballerina lance, soft klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Summary: In which I sat listening to a certain song over and over until I was breathless, and my mind was racing with inspiration.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609384
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Sea of Lovers

“Let me lift you,” Lance presses his words against Keith’s sweat-slicked temple. He feels Keith shudder softly, cool fingers wrapping around Lance’s wrist. Keith turns himself out of Lance’s arms until he’s looking at him. They’re alone on the spot lite stage. It’s hot now that they aren’t moving. Keith’s eyes bore into Lance’s. There’s fear and vulnerability there, and Lance wants to chase it out and far away.

“You can trust me. You trust me, right?” Lance asks. There is no need for his voice to be so quiet but it is. Near silent as the empty auditorium eats it. Keith swallows and Lance tracks his Adam's apple's slow trail.

“You know I trust you, Lance.”

Lance smiles, knocking their foreheads together, “then let me lift you.”

  
  
  
They aren’t alone anymore, but to Lance they are. It’s just him and Keith on the stage. Their bodies moving in perfect sync. Keith’s black hair is falling from its styling, whirling around his face as Lance spins him around the blue speckled stage. It adds an element of beauty to Keith. Makes him look like he’s nothing more than a graceful shadow. Lance can see his eyes though, the dark determination. The bright glint from the lights. The music surges so Lance dips Keith, their faces are so close together they might as well be kissing. Lance thinks they should be kissing.

Keith’s hand is clamped securely on the back of Lance’s neck, his chest heaving with adrenaline and exertion. They stay suspended there as the music fades with only the barest hint that it’s going to surge again. Keith’s eyes are imploring and Lance smiles at him.

“Are you ready?” his lips barely move, Keith nods though as the music comes barreling back. Lance drags them up from the dip and lifts Keith above his head. Keith arches his back, a hand sliding off of Lance’s arm, his fingertips brushing against his palm, as he lets Lance hold his weight.

  
The audience cries out as Lance tosses Keith away from him, straight up towards the lights. Keith keeps his arch, his hands splaying out gracefully, his feet curved. His hair waves around his face and his costume flutters. He’s in flight, and Lance watches in unabashed awe. Keith twists in the air before descending again. Lance is there, just as he said he would be. Keith’s face is on full display as the wind from his fall buffers his hair back. His eyes are clear, no fear and the perfect type of vulnerability. Lance catches him, twirling him in the last steps of their dance. Letting Keith bend around him. They press close and Keith smiles at him before he once again is tearing himself away from Lance.

He’s only slightly aware that their dance has changed. They dance like lovers now. Lance holding onto Keith’s waist and pressing himself close when he pulls Keith nearer to himself in an almost desperate attempt. Keith throws back his head against Lance’s shoulder and Lance is lifting him again. Swallowing at the expanse of Keith’s elongated torso. He doesn’t toss him up this time, just turns him. Keith lets himself tip back in the loop of Lance’s arms, trusting him completely.

They don’t end in a flurry of movement. It doesn’t match the music and Lance is sure they’re going to lose points because of it, but he pulls Keith close. Walking them through a slow turn. The music ends, they’re pressed chest to chest, both of them panting. Color sits high in Keith’s cheeks, his eyes sparkle, the audience is silent. Lance lunges forward tipping Keith’s face up so he can press their lips together. Keith grabs his wrists, falls into him. There's roaring around them now and Lance pulls away to peer into the crowd. They’re standing for them, yelling for them. Lance laughs tugging Keith down into a bow.

He looks flustered and Lance isn’t sure if that’s from the dance, the kiss, or the standing ovation. Maybe all three.

Lance kisses him again, because he can, because he wants to because Keith kisses him back.


End file.
